El otro lado del espejo
by Anya77
Summary: Debido a una situacion inesperada, Candy debe huir de la mansion de las rosas. Su camino la lleva hasta una misteriosa casa en la que un siniestro habitante espera la oportunidad que ella representa, para cumplir un macabro pacto. Personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuky y Yumiko Higarashi. Muchas gracias por su interes y sus reviews!


**EL OTRO LADO DEL ESPEJO**

_Y en sus espeluznantes ojos brilló_  
_la moribunda llama del deseo de vivir,_  
_hecha locura al diluirse toda esperanza,_  
_y ardió en el fuego crepitante_  
_de los celos y la sedienta venganza,_  
_con una cólera que no puede apaciguarse._

**El otro lado del espejo  
Mary Elizabeth Coleridge.**

_La lluvia ha arreciado y no puedo dejar de correr, de huir de aquello que jamás hubiese esperado oír en mi corta vida. No podría aceptar ese sentimiento por más tiempo, mucho menos viniendo de aquel a quien siempre he considerado mi segundo padre. Nunca he tenido la intención de llamar su atención más allá de la que una hija podría tener de su progenitor. No esperaba que sus ojos se posasen sobre mí anhelando un contacto físico imposible de corresponder. ¡No puedo más!_

Candy apresuró el paso, evitando voltear hacia atrás, mientras las gotas caían pesadamente sobre su figura, escurriendo sobre su delgado rostro. Apenas y había podido cubrirse con un ligero abrigo para soportar el frio otoñal que había iniciando un par de semanas atrás. Tiró del hilo del capuchón de lana para cubrir su rubia cabeza, mientras los sedosos rizos sujetos descuidadamente en una improvisada coleta, se apretujaban dentro del mismo.

Si fuese parte de una representación teatral, seguramente sería de La Caperucita Roja, en versión azul, por el color del abrigo. El vestido de tela escocesa era un poco grueso y al menos le protegería del viento por unos instantes, antes de que se mojara por completo. Apretó con las manos su austero equipaje.

_"Albert, ¿por qué intentaste besarme de esa forma?_

Sabes que no podría corresponderte nunca.

El me dejó envuelta en su halo de dolor y amargura, aún sabiendo que ese intenso amor que le tengo me llevaría siempre hacia un callejón sin salida. No podremos estar juntos nunca. Su recuerdo vive en mí a pesar de que su decisión le llevó hacia ella. Espero que sigan siendo tan felices desde entonces y se haya olvidado de mí.

Te confesé mis sentimientos en la reunión de esta tarde, cuando me hiciste llamar de forma urgente en tu solitaria oficina y me hiciste aquella proposición descabellada. ¿Casarnos sin que yo te amara? peor aún, ¿dejando el resto al tiempo en un vano intento de ayudar a recuperarme de la fallida relación con Terry? ¡Por Dios!

No me escuchaste, Albert. Solo te dejaste llevar por el vino que habías estado consumiendo y que te tenía ardiendo de pasión por dentro, cometiendo una enorme estupidez al querer abusar de mi confianza. Te desconozco y te he respondido agresivamente. Espero que el golpe en la cabeza no haya pasado a mayores. ¡Perdóname por favor!

Jamás podría verte a la cara de nuevo. Creo que he hecho lo más prudente y sensato para el bien de tu familia... y de mi vida.

Me iré de este lugar. Después presentaré mi renuncia al hospital Saint Mary. No quiero saber nada de esta ciudad, aunque haya formado parte de mi vida desde siempre. He tomado algunas pocas cosas y mi fiel maleta roja. Afortunadamente no había mas personas en la mansión. No habría podido culparte ante ellos.

Su mente se hallaba confundida y ella había actuado precipitadamente, tomando una decisión tan sorpresiva como repentina. Como había sucedido en muchas ocasiones. Detuvo un poco su andar al observar hacia el negro cielo.

_"Falta mucho para el amanecer y he estado caminando por varias horas. Creo que me encuentro a la mitad del camino._

Las pocas mansiones que se encontraban alrededor permanecen a oscuras y las escasas farolas no ayudan mucho con la visibilidad. Si no encuentro un lugar en donde guarecerme del agua, pescaré un buen resfriado. Avanzaré un par de horas más, si no, tendré que permanecer bajo un árbol."

Un fuerte rayo iluminó el oscuro y amenazante firmamento haciéndole sobresaltarse.

_"Creo que esto se pondrá mucho peor."  
_  
Repentinamente, la chica fue percibiendo un ligero murmullo de gentes cercanas a ellas. Extrañada, se dirigió hacia el lugar que originaba aquel sonido, sin embargo se detuvo. Era un misterioso cántico femenino que no tenía nada de normal a esas horas de la noche. Una inquietud la envolvió y apresuró su paso, y entonces, el sonido aumentó.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Con temor, lanzó la pregunta, volteando hacia todas partes mientras el coro disminuía a breves intervalos, como si una radio distorsionada estuviese siendo sintonizada en ese preciso instante.

_"Santo Dios, protégeme de todo mal. Permíteme llegar a mi destino a salvo."_

La chica se persignó rápidamente y aceleró el paso, pero lo que escuchó, no hizo sino acrecentar su miedo:

_"Debo huir de aquí. Tengo un extraño presentimiento. No me gusta lo que estoy escuchando. No he podido toparme con nadie y justo en este infame momento, esa canción inicia. Pero... ¿qué es eso?"_

Otro relámpago en el cielo iluminó una misteriosa casona que se había descubierto frente a sus ojos. Su derruido aspecto le hizo detenerse en seco y observó de nueva cuenta a su alrededor, constatando el hecho de que era la única edificación cercana, lo que le hizo regresar la mirada hacia el misterioso lugar, esta vez, con el pánico expresado en el rostro.

Hacía tiempo que corría el rumor sobre la llegada de una misteriosa mujer a Lakewood. Los comentarios sobre su extraña forma de vida y sus hábitos no dejaban lugar a duda. Aquella persona se entregaba a prácticas ocultistas que muchos ni siquiera tratarían de comprender. Otros la daban por loca. Mejor apartarse de su camino a no ser que terminase uno encerrado con ella cerca.

Candy alejó el funesto pensamiento de su mente y prosiguió con su camino. Atribuyó a su desorientación y desconocimiento la causa de haber tomado algún camino diferente. Dado que había evitado saber más acerca del rumor, no tenía idea de donde se hallaba su residencia.

_"¡Virgen Santísima, ayúdame!, ¡protégeme de esas voces!"_

Una intensa lluvia dio inicio, arremetiendo con fuerza haciéndole correr instintivamente hacia la desolada construcción. Al aproximarse a la vieja reja corroída, se percató de que esta se hallaba ligeramente abierta.

Su abrigo ya estaba completamente empapado y la corriente del viento le hizo estremecerse calándole hasta los huesos. Decidió asomarse al pequeño patio que se encontraba antes de la entrada principal, no sin antes encomendarse a los cientos de santos y vírgenes de los que tenía conocimiento, para evitar toparse con una sorpresa poco agradable.

A pesar de ser ya toda una mujer de veintitantos años, en el fondo seguía siendo aquella niña miedosa de la oscuridad. Situación que había olvidado en su intento por salir huyendo de su padre adoptivo. Las ganas de llorar asomaron a sus ojos y eso bastó para que tomara un poco de valor y se adentrara en las entrañas de aquella desolada casona. Rogó a todos los santos que conocía porque no se tratara de la casa de esa bruja.

_"No tendré otra opción más que entrar en este horrible lugar. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¿Por qué tuvo que soltarse a llover justo esta noche? Todavía el fin de semana pasado pude salir con Annie y Archie a cabalgar por el bosque. Si tan solo él no hubiera hecho eso."_

Alejó a Albert de su mente y decidió poner un pie dentro del lugar, pero al hacerlo, la lluvia paró instantáneamente. Candy observó hacia el firmamento, percatándose de que las nubes negras se disipaban rápidamente dejando al descubierto una brillante luna llena rodeada de miles de estrellas.

Una extraña sensación de peligro recorrió su espalda, haciéndole observar hacia la entrada de madera. Fue entonces que reparó en la apariencia de la casa, la cual había cambiado radicalmente, haciéndola ver en óptimas condiciones, como si la hubiesen construido recientemente.

_"¿Será el hogar de esa mujer?"_

Caminó por el estrecho empedrado oscuro que le llevaría hasta una enorme puerta de madera con imágenes de grotescos ángeles tallados a mano. Sus rostros no eran de apariencia dulce. No había una ventana que permitiese ver al interior de la construcción. Solo un inmenso aro metálico que pendía a la mitad de la misma. Sus temores se estaban confirmando.

_"¿Es que acaso me he confundido y mi propio miedo me hizo distorsionar la realidad? ¡Antes la vi completamente en ruinas!, Ojala encuentre a alguien bondadoso que pueda auxiliarme para llegar a la estación de tren. ¡Por favor Dios mío, que no sea esa casa de la que tanto se ha hablado!"_

Se tranquilizó un poco antes de seguir. Tocó tímidamente a la puerta, pero esta se abrió misteriosamente por sí sola y el rechinido que ésta produjo fue tan fuerte que le impidió escuchar el portón cerrándose a sus espaldas.

Candy se introdujo en el recibidor iluminado con varios candelabros de bronce y de gran tamaño, que colgaban del lejano techo. Observó rápidamente y con desconfianza cada uno de los muebles del interior, haciéndole caminar hasta llegar a la sala, cuyos muebles barrocos tapizados en tela rojo brillante le dieron una muda y fría bienvenida. Su pecho estaba a punto de explotar del inmenso pánico que le recorría.

- ¿Se encuentra alguien aquí? ¡Creo que me he extraviado y necesito orientación para llegar al centro de la ciudad!

El mismo coro que había escuchado momentos antes, ahora claro y estremecedor, emergió de todas partes de la casa, lo que le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, mientras un extraño escalofrío recorría su espalda y profería un alarido de terror, al saberse rodeada de esas desconocidas voces.

Atemorizada, corrió de regreso hacia la puerta, sin embargo, no pudo abrirla, haciéndole comprender, que a partir de ese momento, se encontraba atrapada. Gritó desesperadamente, rogando por ayuda, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio.

A sus espaldas, pudo percibir una ligera corriente de aire que hizo parpadear las escasas luces de las velas del lugar, como preámbulo de la peligrosa cercanía de algún ser maligno.

Un ligero ruido metálico, como si algo filoso raspase contra alguna ventana, surgió al fondo del lúgubre lugar, justo atravesando el salón de estar, detrás de una estrecha puerta. Tal vez sería la cocina. Nadie salió a recibirla. Ella volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Quién eres?

No hubo respuesta alguna y el sonido cesó.

Candy se dirigió sigilosamente hacia aquel rincón en el que no había luz. A través del quicio percibió una mancha tan negra como si fuese la entrada de una cueva, mientras apretaba entre sus temblorosas manos el crucifijo que le había regalado la hermana María. Ni siquiera recordó que debía quitarse el grueso abrigo. Su frente se hallaba cubierta de sudor.

Fue observando su entorno, durante el trayecto que le acercaba cada vez más hacia esa parte. A un costado de la sala se encontraba el comedor, en donde una pequeña mesa de apariencia antigua, de madera y dos sillas viejas en cada costado. Todo indicaba la presencia de habitantes en ese inhóspito lugar.

- ¡Hola!

- ¿Te has perdido, pequeña?

Candy volteó asustada al oír una chillona voz a sus espaldas. Al volverse, vio a una mujer de edad muy avanzada. Innumerables surcos cruzaban por todo su rostro. Cicatrices o arrugas. La joven enfermera no pudo saberlo a la primera impresión. Su aspecto no era nada alentador y probablemente sería parte de alguna revista barata de fenómenos paranormales. Sus ropas tan viejas como sucias y el cabello canoso mal peinado, seguramente no le dificultarían la entrada en cualquier manicomio. _"La bruja"_, pensó con terror pero lo disimuló.

Creo que no he tomado el camino correcto hacia la estación de tren.

La misteriosa inquilina sonrió de tal forma que su interlocutora dio un paso atrás, sin poder ocultar su miedo al verla. Aquello era simplemente fascinante. Justo lo que le gustaba cazar.

- Estás en el lugar indicado, pequeña. Mejor momento no pudiste haber tenido al llegar a mi humilde posada. Ven, siéntate. Ponte confortable. Estas bastante empapada y tu cuerpo tiembla. Puedo percibirlo.

A la ojiverde no le gustó la manera en que había comentado esto último.

- No quiero hacerle perder su preciado tiempo. Solo sírvase indicarme como puedo salir de aquí. No quiero perder mi viaje, señora…

La anciana respondió presurosamente interrumpiéndola al instante:

- Pero si tu viaje acaba de iniciar, pequeña. Aquí es donde debes permanecer.

La hija adoptiva de los Andrey no tuvo tiempo alguno de reaccionar.

Como si apareciera de la nada un tornado, una misteriosa espiral oscura surgió súbitamente detrás de la vieja, envolviéndola por completo. La joven enfermera lanzó un espantoso grito de ayuda y trató de alejarse de aquello desconocido, y entonces, se desvaneció de la impresión.

Cuando recobró la conciencia, se hallaba sentada sobre una sucia plataforma de madera con ambas muñecas encadenadas hacia sus costados, como si fuese a ser crucificada. Y en efecto, así era.

Un pentagrama rojo se hallaba dibujado frente a ella, con velas negras en cada uno de los picos. Frases escritas sobre el piso en un idioma raro cubrían el resto del suelo de aquel enorme cuarto. Seguramente era un salón de culto a alguna espantosa deidad. Candy evitó pensar de más sobre aquello.

La vieja mujer, daba los últimos toques a lo que sería probablemente un ritual:

- ¡Te lo suplico, déjame salir! ¡Te daré todo lo que me pidas!

La hechicera volteó, mostrando una macabra sonrisa de dientes negros. Acababa de encender uno de los enormes cirios negros que les rodeaban:

- Ya no es necesario. Tú eres todo lo que quiero… y necesito.

Puso uno de sus arrugados dedos sobre la suave y tersa piel clara. Candy se volteó, horrorizada:

- ¡No me toque! ¡Aléjese de mí!

- Ya veremos más adelante quien rechaza a quien.

La mujer regresó a su lúgubre tarea y la rubia solo pudo dar rienda suelta a ese miedo, a través del llanto. Lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

El ruido de una rama golpeando la única ventana del cuarto la despertó. Creyendo que todo había sido un mal sueño, intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Con horror observó sus cadenas y gritó. La misma voz tenebrosa asomo al interior del lugar en el que se hallaba. La senil mujer llevaba una daga plateada en su mano izquierda. Sus ojos, a pesar de estar casi cubiertos por los arrugados parpados, emitían un brillo inquietante.

Candy se calló al ver como la bruja acercaba un enorme espejo ovalado cerca de ella y colocaba pequeños contenedores con un líquido en su interior, alrededor del mismo, formando una media luna en el piso.

La maltrecha figura femenina le dio una última mirada y sonrió enigmáticamente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró frente al espejo, mientras sus labios balbuceaban frases que la rubia difícilmente pudo comprender.

Un putrefacto olor pareció inundar el cuarto y la bruja sacó la daga asestando un primer corte sobre el tobillo más próximo. La sangre escarlata se esparció rápidamente por la madera y con horror, observó como la siniestra hechicera vertía un poco de la misma sobre un cáliz de diabólicas formas. De su garganta surgió un macabro cántico y prosiguió con el ritual.

Con su mente, Candy se transportó lo más lejos posible de aquel escabroso momento. La imagen de sus madres adoptivas, de los pequeños habitantes del orfanato, de Terry, Annie, Archie y todos aquellos que conoció a lo largo de toda su vida con el fin de calmarse un poco, sabiendo que su destino era incierto a partir de esa noche. Al pensar en Albert no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas.

_"No quiero morir. No aquí"_, temblaba como una hoja y la herida le dolía inmensamente. Las arrugadas manos de la vieja se acercaron a sus brazos y desataron sus sucias correas. Intentó correr pero su tobillo se lo impidió, situación que permitió a su captora acercarla fácilmente hacia ella, con el objetivo de colocarla frente alespejo. Y lo logró.

Fue entonces, que la joven miró dentro del espejo, y lo que vio, le hizo abrir la boca de forma sorpresiva:

Había una mujer sumamente hermosa, la más bella que había visto jamás en su corta vida. De ojos profundamente grises y cabellera lustrosamente negra con un generoso escote envuelto en un corpiño aterciopelado rojo, fue extendiendo los brazos hacia ella, mientras mostraba una perfecta sonrisa; sin embargo, había algo en ella que le daba un aire de malignidad. Y Candy profirió un alarido de terror.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le propinó a la anciana un fuerte codazo en el estómago, y aprovechando el momento en que se doblaba del dolor, logró hacerse a un lado, quitándole de paso, el cáliz donde había vertido parte de su sangre. Lo lanzó lo más que pudo contra el espejo y éste se rompió en miles de añicos, mientras un espantoso aullido emergía de la garganta senil.

La rubia no quiso voltear hacia atrás. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese maldito lugar. A pesar de que su tobillo había sido herido, pudo ver rápidamente que la sangre ya no manaba de forma abundante.

Aguantando lo más humanamente posible el dolor, caminó hasta llegar a la puerta principal, dejando detrás de sí una estela de maldiciones y gritos de dolor de la bruja.

Al sentir el fresco aire en su rostro, supo que había vuelto a vivir, y se desvaneció.

Se había despertado en algún hospital desconocido, rodeada de algunos de sus seres queridos: Annie, Archie, Albert y Tom. Todos con el semblante de preocupación. El rubio le había pedido perdón por lo sucedido y ella lo había aceptado.

La idea de repetir lo que había vivido ante la policía le había aterrado sobremanera, y con lágrimas en los ojos, pudo compartir parte de esos terroríficos momentos con todos los que le escuchaban, quienes no habían podido ocultar su horror ante todo lo que de sus labios salían.

Al final pudo conocer el final de la desdichada bruja.

Un cruel asesinato ejecutado por algún desconocido ser. La policía lo atribuyó a algún ajuste de cuentas, y dada la versión de lo que la rubia había atestiguado, no pudo encontrar nexo alguno que le ligara a ese homicidio.

Aunque, Candy tenía su propia versión, y la había guardado para sí.

Esa mujer buscaba la belleza eterna; y el hecho de haberla encontrado a ella le había puesto en bandeja de plata la posibilidad de lograrlo ofreciendo su vida a ese siniestro personaje: el que había podido divisar a través del espejo. La hermosa y diabólica mujer que había aparecido en el reflejo, la llevaría en su mente por el resto de sus días. Y se alegró de haber salido viva de todo aquello.

Habían verdades que debían permanecer ocultas.

_Les comparto otra historia de terror aprovechando las proximas celebraciones de Halloween. Les invito a leer mas historias de este tipo en Candy´s Weird World. _

_Saludos y gracias por su interes!_


End file.
